While You Were Away (Ryder 10)
Story Khyber is sitting in a cell at Incarcecon, leering the door. The sound of another set of doors opening occurs, as he remains motionless. He hears footsteps, then static crackling, signaling a short circuit. Khyber: Is this you, Psychobos? Dr. Psychobos is in the cell next to Khyber. Psychobos: No. I haven’t hired anyone to free me. Khyber: Good to know. Khyber stands, walking to the door. Khyber: Come out. Malware becomes visible, as he grabs a control panel, it malfunctioning. Khyber’s cell opens up, as he walks out. Khyber: And to who do I owe the pleasure? Malware: I am Malware, and we share a common enemy. It has taken me a long time to track him down, but I have done it. Along with identifying and locating his main enemy. Khyber: You speak of Ryder, wielder of the Omnitrix. Malware: I free you and get your device, you assist in bringing his Omnitrix to me. The rest will be yours to do with what you wish. Khyber: Deal. Khyber and Malware shake on it, as they head for the exit. Psychobos: W-w-w-wait! What about me?! You’ll need my s-s-superior intellect, and I use the term loosely, to get free from here! End Scene The Proto-TRUK is flying through space, Ryder looking out in marvel as they approach the planet Revonnah. Ryder: Wow! My first extraterrestrial planet! Rook: You have not been into space before? Ryder: Only time was for the Plumber academy, where I met you. Wow, this is awesome! Forget about just driving around Earth anymore! Space travel is the way to go! I can’t wait to see how exciting your home world is! Ryder is dismayed on the surface, being in an mountain region. He sits at a dinner table with Rook’s family, with Rook Blonko right next to him, with his father, Rook Da at the head of the table, staring him down in hatred. Rook’s mother, Rook Bralla is at the other end of the table, as Rook’s sisters, Rook Shar, Rook Shim and Rook Shi sit across from him. Next to Ryder is Rook’s youngest sibling, his brother known as Young One. Young One: So, I listen to Ryder the Spectacular. Is it true you once stopped the Noivern Suns from killing all aliens on the planet Mustafa? Ryder: Eh, no. Ryder takes a bite of their fruit meal, waving his eating utensil as if showing off. Rook’s sisters are giggling across the table, while Rook Da looks unamused. Ryder: That show changes the name of a lot of villains that I actually fought, to prevent accidental mixups. It’s the Forever Knights, and yes, I did stop them on Earth. Just one of my many exploits. Da: Enough. We do not talk about such off-worldly affairs. Ryder: Oh. Sorry, sir. But I don’t know what else to talk about. Uh, Rook had mentioned you guys are primarily farmers? Shar: Yes. We harvest the plant Amber Ogia, which is our lively hood. We use it for food and fuel for our electricity, as well as process it to make our clothes and building materials. Ryder: So, the chair I’m sitting on, Rook: Is made of Amber Ogia, correct. Ryder: Is it made from this Ogia? Rook: Did you not just here me? Ryder: Shush, Rook! I was asking your sister a question. I apologize for Rook’s rudeness, Shar. Da: You are the one being rude to my eldest son! I don’t care who you are off-world! You shall show this family! The door opens, as Kundo, an older Revonnahgander who’s bald, and wears red robes that covers his body except his left arm, enters the house. Rook Da stands up, still angry, but it subsides when he notices who it is. Da: Master Kundo. Kundo: Rook Da. I heard that your traitorous son returned for the harvest, with an off-worlder, no less. Rook stands up, slightly angered. Rook: Ryder, allow me to introduce you to Kundo, a master in the martial art form known as Revonnah Kai, and my mentor. Kundo: And yet, you left Revonnah and your duty to seek the role of a glorified soldier. Rook: The Plumbers make a difference in the galaxy. I am not here to argue this point. I have returned to help my family with their harvest, as it is my duty. Ryder: Yeah, I’m just here cause they wouldn’t let me off on my own. Kundo: Because you get into all kinds of trouble. And most likely brought it here. Rook: We were not followed if that is what you are implying. Kundo: Hm. Very well. I expect that there will be no incidents then. Nothing more out of the ordinary than him being here. Da: I shall make sure of it. Kundo glares Rook down, as he leaves. Rook Da and Rook sit back down, everyone else tense. Ryder: So, how do you guys not use contractions? Rook Da and Bralla stare Ryder down, while Shar giggles a bit. Ryder goes to playing with his food. The next day, Ryder is helping with the harvest, wielding a scythe to cut the branches the Amber Ogia is on, in the cleavages of cliffs and boulders. Ryder works with Rook Shar, with Young One buzzing around. Young One: So, do you have Unitar? Absolute Zero? Overflow? Slapstrike? Ryder: Actually, I do have a Slapstrike. It’s just a different one than on the show. Shar: So, using contractions is not an insult on your planet? Ryder: Nope. They make everyday talking easier. So, what’s up with old Kundo? Shar: Hush! Keep your voice down. Master Kundo is very influential, and wants to maintain the traditional way of the Revonnah. We’ve started using new technology, silos to store the Amber Ogia and process it easier, lighting for our home, power for Young One’s radio to hear your show. He’s against it all. And he was personally hurt when Rook left to become a Plumber. Ryder: Huh. I’ve only worked with Rook for a little bit, so I didn’t know. Shar: So, what is it like, being able to explore? Ryder: It’s incredible. Not having anyone tell you what to do, follow your own desire. Of course, I didn’t come from a big family. But the Plumbers are an amazing way to travel and help those in need. Shar: That sounds incredible. Rook: If you guys do not stop talking about the off-world, then Father will scold you. Young One: It is worth it! Can you show me a transformation? Like Slapstrike?! Ryder: That’d be an off-world experience. I don’t want you getting in trouble, and I don’t want to get kicked off this planet. I’d like to visit again. Ryder gives Rook Shar a smile as he says this, her blushing and looking away. A screech occurs, as the group looks up, seeing a swarm of Muroids, large armadillo-like rodents appear, snarling. They curl up and roll down the cliff, attacking everyone around. Rook spins his spear, knocking one away. Ryder: What are these?! Shar: Muroids! They eat the Amber Ogia as well, but they never attack us like this. Ryder: Rook, sorry! But it’s time for an off-world experience! Rook: Do it! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Wildmutt, as he jumps into the air, kicking a Muroid away that was coming for Shar. Wildmutt lands, as he charges at a Muroid, knocking it away. A whistle sound occurs, as Wildmutt holds his ears. The Muroids roll in a formation, when Wildmutt sniffs the air, as if looking for something. Wildmutt: (Roars) Wildmutt takes off running up a cliff, as Rook deflects several Muroids in one go. Shar kicks one away, though she leads Young One away. Rook: Ryder! Where are you? Wildmutt climbs up the cliff, going straight for Khyber. Shar and Young One see him as well. Young One: Who is that? Rook: Khyber. One of Ryder’s most nefarious foes. Wildmutt approaches Khyber, who has an Anubian Baskurr, a blue dinosaur like dog standing by his side. The dog has the red Nemetrix and collar around its neck. Khyber: So easy to lure you in. Sick him. Khyber whistles, Wildmutt stopping and holding an ear as he does. Khyber’s Pet transforms into Vulpibat, a large bat like creature, with a broad chest. It's muscular, and its arms have wing flaps, with claws at the tip. Its face has large ears on top, a large mouth filled with fangs, but no eyes. Its lower body resembles human legs, with two large toes and a third in back. It has the red collar with the Nemetrix on it around its neck. Vulpibat climbs down the cliff, reaching its hooked claws at Wildmutt. Wildmutt swings off a branch of Amber Ogia, going backwards to dodge. Vulpibat crawls after him at a swift speed, jumping and extending its wings, gliding over the canyon wall after Wildmutt. Wildmutt climbs upwards, as Vulpibat starts to drop, catching onto the cliff. Vulpibat fires a sonic screech from its mouth, it hitting Wildmutt. Wildmutt roars in pain, as he lets go of the wall, unconscious and reverting. Vulpibat grabs Ryder with a foot, as it uses its other three limbs to climb up. Rook flips over the Muroids, knocking Muroids away. He spots Khyber and Vulpibat retreating with Ryder. Rook: Ryder! End Scene Ryder wakes up in a cave, where he is simply lying on the ground. Khyber and his Pet are standing nearby, while someone else is standing in the shadows. Ryder: What? Khyber? Surprised I’m still alive. Khyber: Fortunately for you, my new employer wanted to destroy you himself. He says he knows you. Malware steps out of the darkness, glaring Ryder down. Ryder looks uncertain, as if trying to place him. Ryder: Maybe, no. Nah. Sorry dude. I don’t know you. Malware: Oh, you can feign ignorance all you like, Ryder. But I have finally recovered from the last time we fought. Malware stops, as if looking at Ryder closely for the first time. Malware: You seem younger than the last time I met you. Ryder: That’s because, I haven’t met you. Khyber: Well, if he doesn’t know you, then you won’t mind if I finish him off. Malware: No! His Omnitrix will be mine! And I will use it to destroy Azmuth! Ryder: Wait, destroy Azmuth? Okay, I’ve got enough to go on. You’re crazy, and I have to take you down. Malware: Good luck with that. Malware raises his claws at Ryder, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Slapstrike. Malware goes for the attack, as Slapstrike slaps Malware with his flipper, the force causing Malware to splatter all over the room. Remnants of him lie all over the cave, a bit on Khyber’s face. He wipes it off. Slapstrike: Ha! Nothing a little elbow grease can’t destroy! You’re next, Khyber! Slapstrike charges at Khyber, who remains motionless. Khyber: I do believe you have forgotten something. My new pet. Khyber releases a whistle, Slapstrike stopping as he hears it. Terroranchula drops from the ceiling, as Slapstrike raises his arm, slapping it to the side, Terroranchula’s claw scratching his arm. Terroranchula flips around and lands on its legs, as it spits a forcefield web, Slapstrike going to slap it away. Slapstrike hits the web, though the web simply expands and shocks Slapstrike, pinning him to the ground. Khyber walks over to him, intrigued and baffled. Khyber: You’ve encountered this predator before. Surely you would’ve been prepared for that. Slaptrike: I have? Khyber: No matter. (He draws a knife.) Your end comes now. Khyber goes to stab Slapstrike, as he strikes the ground, causing it to shake, disrupting Khyber’s balance. Slapstrike hits the Omnitrix, as he transforms into XLR8. He spins, creating a vortex that blows the web off. He then dashes off, as Khyber recovers. Malware pulls his body back together, yelling in an infuriated manner. Malware: You are letting him escape! Khyber: He won’t go far. He’ll want to protect his allies. Khyber whistles, as Terroranchula transforms into Panuncian. Panuncian runs off, as it splits into several clones, which continue to multiply. The Revonnahganders have gathered together, muttering among themselves about the Muroid attack. Rook mounts the Proto-Tool on his shoulder, as Kundo approaches him. Kundo: Now you even abandon the art of Revonnah Kai! You are truly a disgrace! Rook: I do not have time to worry about something like honor. Ryder is out there with an enemy capable of defeating him, and I am stuck here instead of doing my duty! Rook Da: What about your duty to protect and lead this family?! Rook: By helping Ryder, I protect you. XLR8 dashes in, the wind blowing in everyone’s faces. His visor goes up, him facing Rook. Young One: Too cool! XLR8: Rook! Khyber’s teamed up with some psychotic Galvanic Mechamorph, and is most likely ready to fight again! We need to get to the Proto-TRUK and lure them off-world! Rook: I believe we are too late. Rook points into the canyons, as they are colored crimson red. The canyons are covered in a stampede of Panuncians, heading towards the silos. Da: You have doomed us all! Rook: Perhaps not. How long can you hold them off? XLR8: That many?! They’re after me anyway. I’ll give you all the time I can. XLR8 dashes off, as Rook goes to run off. Da: Now where are you going? Rook: I am going to stop them with what I know will work. Rook runs off, Rook Shar watching. She shivers slightly, as she takes off in a run, grabbing a spear as she does. Bralla: Rook Shar! Kundo: I shall retrieve her. XLR8 dashes through the canyon, pushing past several clones, them falling and exploding when they smash into the ground. The numbers greatly drop, as XLR8 gets surrounded. XLR8 runs up the cliff, leaving a smoke trail going up. He stomps on the canyon at a rapid speed, the force cracking it. An avalanche occurs, flattening several Panuncian clones. A plasma laser flies past XLR8, as he looks up, Malware standing at the top, firing another laser from his eye. Malware: I shall claim your ultimate power for my own! XLR8 keeps running, dodging his attacks. XLR8: So far, you’re not even close to being a dangerous villain! XLR8 makes it to the bottom of the canyon, as he reverts. He stumbles, as he is surrounded by Panuncians. Ryder: Oh, boy. The Panuncians snarl, when a flare shot is fired into the ring, startling the Panuncian clones and causing some of them to scurry away. Rook Shar runs in, jetting the spear forward, causing the Panuncians to back away. Ryder: Shar! What are you? Shar: My brother stated he needed time. I am here to help you give it. Ryder: Oh, man! If I can’t keep you safe, my chances of coming back will be absolute zero! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Gutrot. The Panuncians pounce at him, as he releases poofs of green gas into their faces, them all reacting hostilely, fleeing. Shar spins the spear and slams it into a Panuncian, knocking it away. The Panuncians merge together, it sneezing repeatedly. Shar: What’d you do to it? Gutrot: Just a spritz of pepper spray. Khyber slides down the canyon, drawing his knife. Khyber: I do believe that I have a form able to handle this one. Khyber whistles, as Panuncian transforms. It is a skeleton horse creature, with black leathery wings similar to bat wings. There’s a very thin, translucent skin over Thestral’s bones, with glowing piercing eyes and sharp fangs. The Nemetrix is on its collar. Gutrot: You’re kidding. Gutrot has a predator? Thestral charges forward, flapping its wings and galloping in the air. Gutrot releases gas, though Thestral dives straight into it. Its silhouette vanishes in the smoke, when Thestral bites into Gutrot’s arm, dragging him off. Gutrot: Hey! Get off me! Shar! Shar uses the spear to block Khyber’s knife attacks, twirling it and barely missing him with the spearhead. Khyber charges again, as Shar ducks and leg swipes Khyber, him dropping. Shar: What? Gutrot: Fire another flare this way! Shar: Okay! But it won’t do much! Shar draws a flare, lighting it and firing a flare shot. Gutrot releases a gas, as the flare causes an explosion as it ignites it. Gutrot is blown away from Thestral, who takes the full brunt of the explosion. Thestral comes out, unharmed. Gutrot: Oh, really? Agh! Malware grabs Gutrot by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Malware squeezes, starting to crack Gutrot. Malware: And now, it is time to claim the power that can destroy Azmuth once and for all! Rook reappears, wielding a Tachyon cannon. Rook: Ryder! Get away! Gutrot: Easier said than done! Gutrot releases a gas, it being acidic and melting through Malware’s hand. He howls in pain, as he drops Gutrot, Rook firing. The Tachyon cannon blast hits and vaporizes Malware, pieces of him scattering everywhere. Gutrot: Nice shot. Rook: Tachyon Cannon. Targets and vaporizes at the DNA level. Gutrot: Yeah, yeah. Help your sister out. Rook: My sister? Here?! Rook runs over to help Shar fight Khyber, as Gutrot reverts. Thestral charges at Ryder, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. Goat Foo thrusts his palm forward, causing Thestral’s head to spin 180 degrees, it now being upside down. Goat Foo: Ooh. That’s g-g-gotta hurt! Thestral snaps its head back in place, as it transforms. It is a a wyvern like creature, being a large winged creature with no feathers, with dark purple scalelike skin. Its wings are a patagia membrane, and it has a long, serpentine neck. Its head has no eyes, but has nostrils and sharp teeth. It has a long tail flails , and it has claws on its two toed feet. The Nemetrix is on its red collar at the base of its neck. Goat Foo: How many predator species are there? Fell Wygic takes to the air, flapping a mana wind at Goat Foo. Goat Foo raises a mana barrier to block it, Fell Wygic biting into the barrier, shattering it. Khyber repels both Rook and Shar, easily being able to handle them. The Tachyon Cannon is lying by a boulder. The pieces of Malware reform, as they come around the cannon. Malware reforms with the cannon as his right hand, as his body mutates, becoming a dinosaur like creature, with jagged teeth. Malware: Let’s see how you handle me taking out your partner! Malware aims the cannon at Rook and Shar, firing a red energy blast. Goat Foo leaps in front and forms a mana barrier, which causes the laser blast to deflect to the side, hitting Fell Wygic. Fell Wygic crashes into the canyon wall, reverting. Khyber: Worthless mutt. Goat Foo: You wanna go a round, Malware? Let’s go! Goat Foo dashes at Malware, as he fires a laser blast. Goat Foo raises another shield, though this one breaks and is sent flying back. Malware: Is this it? All of your power and you fall to my perfected form? Is there anything that you can do before me? Kundo: If I may intervene. Malware turns, as Kundo strikes Malware with his fist, sending him flying to the canyon wall. Kundo walks over, focusing energy to his fist. Kundo: STONE CUTTER! Kundo thrusts his palm at Malware, the force releasing a shockwave, it tearing through Malware’s body. The canyon wall breaks all around, an avalanche falling straight towards them. Kundo leaps backwards, as Malware is buried. Khyber dashes to his pet, swiping the Nemetrix from the collar and retreating. Shar: The dog! Rook: Shar, get back here! Shar runs over, picking up Khyber’s pet and starting to run. She is slowed down by the weight, the boulders coming at her. Goat Foo forms a mana shield, straining from the collision of boulders. Goat Foo: Go! Goat Foo leads Shar out, as they all make it out, the avalanche burying Malware. Goat Foo reverts, panting heavily. Ryder: Whoo! That stone cutter thing was awesome! Kundo: If you do not wish for me to use it on you, then I suggest you leave, soon. You have brought discord to our world, and destroyed half our terrain for harvesting! Ryder: Oh, right. Rook: Yes. We shall leave. The group moves on, as the liquid body of Malware slowly reforms. Characters * Ryder * Rook Blonko * Rook Da * Rook Bralla * Rook Shar * Rook Shim * Rook Shi * Young One * Master Kundo Villains * Malware * Khyber * Khyber's Pet * Dr. Psychobos * Muroids Aliens By Ryder * Wildmutt * Slapstrike * XLR8 * Gutrot * Goat Foo By Khyber's Pet * Vulpibat (first re-appearance) * Terroranchula * Panuncian (first re-appearance) * Thestral (first appearance) * Fell Wygic (first appearance) Trivia * This episode features Ryder's first journey to another planet. * Ryder has a crush on Rook Shar. * Malware and Khyber both note on Ryder's lack of knowledge of events, referencing what happened to them in Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) and The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10). Ryder doesn't know of them because they haven't happened to him yet, but it being in Malware's and Khyber's past. * Master Kundo appearing will serve a role later on. ** Master Kundo is also one of my favorite Omniverse villains. * The name "Noivern Suns" is a play off Forever Knights. Noivern is the name of a Pokémon. * The aliens of Ryder the Spectacular, which Young One mentioned, are used in other aliens. ** Unitar and Slapstrike are based off the aliens that appeared in Collect This (Ryder 10). ** Absolute Zero is based off the name Ben 10,000 was going to originally name Articguana. ** Overflow is a common fanon alien on this site, as well as the name of a new alien in the upcoming Reboot of the franchise. 16 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Revonnah Arc